How To Tell Someone You Love Them
by JessicaHayden
Summary: Poor Brittany, trying so desperately to keep her secret under wraps. Will Santana be able to uncover it? Rated M for future chapters. Thank you for reading, please review.
1. Chapter 1

I loved the way she stared at me; her eyes always questioning. We were lying on her bed just talking about our day. She commented on how Jacob's afro was getting bigger by the day. It was just the way she said it that made me laugh. I could always laugh around Brittany and not feel like I was letting my guard down. She put her arms around me and I nestled into her.

* * *

We woke the next morning in the same position. I know everyone says I protect Brittany but I always thought it was the opposite. I feel so safe when we were like this. I feel like nothing can harm me. I look up to see two pools of sky blue watching me.

"Britt?"

"Yea?"

"Were you watching me sleep?"

Brittany went a kind of pinkish colour with embarrassment. "No." She replied looking away from me. "Well that's a lie." I laughed as I got up. She held my hand and dragged me back down to her level. "I'm cold." She whispered. "We need to get to school B, come on!" I tried to say it as politely as I could.

After I dragged her out of bed and made her changed into her Cheerio's uniform we headed to school. She linked my arm as we walked and I couldn't help but smile, the light that radiated from her was intoxicating. I got my things from my locker helped Brittany get hers.

"Umm San?"

"Yea B?"

"My locker won't give me my books."

I looked at her closed locker and sighed. I put in the combo into her lock. 2, 16, 13, 4. Was it that hard to remember? For Brittany; yes. I walked her to her first class. She smiled and went in. I walked on to my class alone.

Later on that day the bell rung and I headed to the bathroom to skip my math class. Brittany was standing at one of the sinks talking to herself.

"Britt?"

"Santana!" She said wide eyed.

"Who are you talking to?"

"The sink, I could tell it was lonely" I laughed even though I knew she was serious.

"What are you doing here B, your missing class?"

She never missed class because if she misses one she's out of it for at least a week. "I don't know what class I have now, and I'd rather be here anyway." She smirked in my direction. That was her trying and failing to be rebellious. I walked to the mirror and pouted my lips; they needed another coat of gloss. I used the applicator and skimmed the whole of my lips. I looked at Brittany in the mirror and saw her staring at me. "Want some?" She nodded enthusiastically. I applied it for her and as I did I met her already fixed gaze. "What?" I questioned. "You have really pretty eyes." It was weird hearing Brittany make it through a full sentence, but the complement was well received none the less. I smiled childishly and blushed. "Thanks, so do you." she gave me a goofy smile and smacked her lips together. This caused the pink lip gloss to go all around her mouth making her look like a circus clown. "Britt, what have I told you? You have to do it gently" I then began to wipe the gloss from around her lips as she took hold of my hand.

"B?"

"Sorry I ..."

She then dropped her hand and walked out of the bathroom with her face crinkled in confusion. Maybe she had a really hard math class that made her confused. I'll help her later with it, but I needed to follow her anyway, to make sure she's not caught outside of class.

"Brittany, wait up!" I jogged up behind her and grabbed hold of her arm. She flinched slightly and turned to face me.

"Yea S?"

"What was that back there?" I looked into here misty eyes inquisitively

"You have soft hands. Wanna come to my house tonight?"

"Umm... Sure?"

"Ok, see you then" She walked off with a dazed smile.

I wondered what was up with Brittany recently, she seem more out of it than usual. I think I'll say something to her tonight about it. Hopefully she'll give me a straight answer.

* * *

The last bell rang to let out the classes and I threw my books into my locker and grabbed my bag. I strutted towards Brittany's locker to wait for her. She skipped along the corridor, came to a halt in front of her locker and stared at the lock. "S?" I repeated the combo in her lock and smiled. She returned the gesture and grabbed her bag. Suddenly something came flying out of her locker and she jumped back.

"Was that another bird Brittany?"

"No! It was a black bird, don't be so racist San"

I gave her a questioning look as I cocked my head to the side. Sometimes you just had to let Brittany think she was right. I saw she was ready and I closed her locker and we began walking to her car; pinkies locked. People wondered how Brittany passed her driver's licence and frankly so did I. I remember the day she passed though; we partied hard. We got to her car and I slid into the passenger's seat. I buckled me seat belt as she got in. She started the car and put her bag in the back seat. She flicked on the radio as I spoke.

"So, what was up with you today?" she looked at me and then to the radio.

"Ooh, I love this song, can we talk later?"

"Sure." I scowled slightly. I wanted to get this sorted.

Brittany was in her own world when she sang; literally. We were stopped for about 20 minutes when she finally realised that if she did nothing, the car did nothing. She said singing was much more fun, and I kind of agreed with her. Glee was freakish and whatever but when came down to it... it was fun. We got to Brittany's house and she parked her car in the driveway. I was greeted warmly by her mother. She hugged me and told me dinner would be ready when we were. Brittany said she be back in about five seconds because she wanted to changed but not to time her because she hated lying. I went and sat in the living room and messed with my phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy crap! Santana thinks I'm acting odd today. If she interrogates me again I'm going to have to talk to her. I run upstairs to my room and pull open my closet. I want to look half decent. In the end I just pick some blue low slung sweat pants and a white tank top, so much for looking half decent. I go to the bathroom and take my hair out of my ridiculously tight ponytail. I wave my hair around and stare in to the mirror. I bite my lower lip as I decide what to do. I then proceed to plait my hair across my forehead and I look hot so all is well. I put on a dash of eyeliner and some mascara for good measure. I hear my mother's voice beckoning me for dinner. I check myself one more time and am satisfied. I check for Santana I the sitting room and there she is texting. I take her hand and lead her to the kitchen. We all sit down and enjoy some spaghetti bolognese, my favourite. My mother says she has to run some errands and said she'd be back later on. I twirl the spaghetti on my fork and begin to eat. Santana eyes me up and laughs.

"What?" I ask suspiciously

"Here, you got some spaghetti on your face." She says as she wipes my face clean with her hand.

"Oh... Umm... Thanks" I mutter as I squirm in my seat.

"Seriously Britt, what is going on; I want to know now." Santana demanded.

"Please Santana, I don't know, but can we talk in my room after dinner?"

"Well yea but-"

"Ok after." I cut in, there was a bit of an awkward silence after that but it soon cleared.

I don't know what I'm going to tell Santana. She doesn't know what's going on with me at the moment; what I'm feeling. I mean I searched on Google and got nothing. 'What to do when you love your best friend' is what I typed; Nothing. Just recently I've been seeing her in a brand new light. How she cares about me and I don't even realise it. I tried to show her I care to but she just thinks I'm being funny. I want it to be real.

Santana and I headed up to my room after we finished with dinner. She took a seat on my bed and patted the space next to her. I sat down in front of her. She offered that we should watch a movie before the talking began. I let out a sigh of complete relief. I flicked on my TV and proceeded to put the longest DVD in I could find. I think I chose Pirates of the Caribbean. Santana asked if she could stay the night like she always did when her parents were angry at her. I told her that she knew she was always welcome in my bed and I proceeded to go red, but Santana just laughed. So the DVD started playing and I lay on the bed beside her. She then slid over to my side and I automatically put my arm around her. She got so vicious sometimes with people at school, but I knew this was the real Santana. The one I had held in my arms.

The movie ended and Santana lay so relaxed beside me. Her breath shallow, she was asleep. I went roll over next to her but she tossed and her eyes slowly opened. She yawned and apologised for sleeping through the movie.

"No worries" I replied

"And now it's time to talk..." I looked at her unsurely.

Talk." She ordered.

"San, I really don't know what to say..." I screwed my face up trying to think of a way of saying this that would make it convincing.

"C'mon Britt, I'm your best friend. You tell me everything. I don't care what it is, just say it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes B!" she took my hand. "Now go on..."

My heart started racing and my chest got tight. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I love you Santana."

She laughed. "I love you too Britt."

"No, I'm _in_ love with you."

She laughed again but not as heartedly. She then looked at the sincerity on my face and knew I was telling the truth. She instantly got up and paced for about a minute and rushed out saying she had to go. I was left there. Alone. I didn't know what to do. I had just told my bestfriend that I was in love with her, got laughed at and rejected. I could feel my eyes filling with tears. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She left a post it on my mirror.

'Britt

Please remember this:

2, 16, 13, 4

Love S xox'

The tears just flooded my face. I read the little yellow message about a hundred times just going back over the last line.

'Love S xox'

Love hurt like that time I forgot where I was a fell off the top of the pyramid in Cheerio's practise, but more. Normally when I was crying Santana would hug me and the tears just knew to stop. Who would stop them now? I turned off my phone and headed to bed.

The next morning there was no call from Santana or even a text message. I drove to school alone. I went to my locker and couldn't remember the combo so I had no books for the rest of the day and had detention after school because of it. I had never had detention before because I always was in the right class with the right books and that was all thanks to Santana.

I went to detention a little early and there were only two people there, Mr Young and Mary from the AV club, I sat down the back of the classroom. The door swung open and six students walked in: a couple jocks and Cheerio's and Santana. I looked away after I met her glance. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to scream. She sat three desks in front of me. I needed to say I was sorry. I thought of passing her a note so I wrote one and it said:

'Santana, I'm sorry. I just want to be

your friend again. My days are all

suckish without you. I don't even care if

you don't feel the same. I need you.'

It needed to be to the point and it was. It was the most heartfelt thing I had ever written. I thought about how I would get it to her: I couldn't throw it at her because she'd get annoyed and I couldn't hand it to her because there's no passing in notes in detention. I decided to throw it on the floor beside her desk, but I had to make sure she saw it. I threw it under arm across the floor and it stopped exactly where I wanted it to, just to the right of Santana's desk and her head tilted. She bent over and picked up the little scrap of paper; my heart beat quickened. As she read, she slouched back into her chair. She took out a pen and started to scribble a reply. Her arm then dropped to the side of her seat and the paper flew back beside my desk. As I prepared for the worst, I opened the reply, she wrote:

'I need you too B, but I just

need some time to think. We

have to talk about it and we will

but just not right now. You can

come to my house this Saturday,

and we'll sort it out'

I was pretty sure the second I finished reading my heart melted. I needed to leave her alone for three days and then I could talk to her. I wondered if Santana actually noticed I was gone. I couldn't fret about that now though. I'd ask her everything on Saturday. So it was autopilot from then on.


	3. Chapter 3

_Santana's POV..._

The days pasted and I didn't know what I was going to do on Saturday. It was difficult to comprehend what went on that night. Brittany just came out with it and I just really wasn't ready. I should have done something, anything else. It was one long wait till Saturday. I was on 'autopilot' as Brittany liked to say. I just walked where I had to and did the bare minimum.

* * *

I had Glee on Friday; it was fun but awkward as hell. I walked in alone and I was assaulted by Rachel; bombarded with questions about Brittany. Why we weren't together? How she was? I just stood there and gave her a look that could kill. I took a stance that even the football team would fear. Berry then scuttled back to where ever she came from. Quinn and I shared glances, her eyes more concerned then I was expecting. I broke the stare and nodded at Puck he winked back. I went to sit up in the further reaches of the choir room. As I made it to a seat Brittany walked in. She illuminated the room like an angel or something. I didn't meet her eyes even though I know they were staring at me. She went to sit with Tina and Wheelchair Kid. Her smile was beaming everywhere. I called Puck over, keeping one eye on Brittany. I grabbed Puck and starting flirting, nothing major just some touching. I watched Brittany's smile fade. Her eyes mist over. I pushed Puck away and he shot me a disappointed look. She really did love me... We sang some random classic pop songs which I just mouthed the words to. I wasn't into doing anything, and normally Fridays were great. Britt and I would party or just stay over at each other's houses. Tomorrow could not come fast enough.

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and I was already nervous. Fuck. What am I to do? Brittany's going to come over later and we're going to have to talk and I know I'm going to fail at telling her what I need to. I have weird feelings for her recently, after seeing her looking so down in Glee after I was messing with Puck, I didn't think she'd react that way. I want to care for Brittany, I mean I loved the way she said she needed me. I needed her too. I was so stupid to only realise this now. Brittany was so different to everyone else, she loved anyone who showed her any sort of affection and even those who didn't she still loved them. If I didn't have her I probably wouldn't have any real friends at all. Even though one of the first things I said to her was "Go Away!" She still resided in the fact that we were friends. Bestfriends.

* * *

The clock ticked ever slower, and then five o clock rolled around. The doorbell chimed, I was alone so I was forced to answer the door. I thought I was having a mini heart attack. I took some deep breathes and opened the door.

"Hey... Umm come in." I ushered her through the door.

"Hi, thanks for having me over Santana." She walked past me and then waited for me to close the door.

"You can just go up to my room, I'll be up in a minute." She nodded and made her way upstairs.

I have only two minutes to calm and compose myself. I look in the mirror in the hallway and tell myself I can do it. I then make a start up the stairs. I get up to the second floor; adrenaline now kicks in. We needed to talk, this needed to happen. Brittany is sitting on my bed as I make it to the doorway. She looks up and smiles, her feet dangling idly off the side. I sit down beside her.

"B, you've just got to hear me out first ok?" She nodded and I continue.

"Well firstly, I'm so sorry for the other day; I should have never done that to you. I know it must have hurt you but you've got to understand that it was really sudden and I didn't expect it. I'm completely flattered; but at that moment I didn't know how to answer you. I freaked out Britt, you know what I'm like sometimes. And you know the one thing I can't stand is you being upset."

"Why didn't you just say all this then?"

"Because I needed time to think."

"About what?" She looked deep into my eyes.

"About whether or not I could return the feelings you have."

Her eyes brightened instantly. I smiled but still wasn't sure whether I could actually return the feelings and I didn't want to break her heart again, I just couldn't.

"So... can you?" she looked away and wringed her hands nervously.

I cupped her face and pulled her eyes to look at me once more. "Are you sure you love me?"

"Of course S, you help me with everything. My whole life is just you helping me get through it and I wouldn't want it to be anyone else but you. Not to mention your hot which is a total bonus." I scoffed and she continued.

"You don't call me names like everyone else does and you stick up for me. You're always so warm when I hug you. There's no guys out there who would do what you do San and that's why I love you." I breathed in, I think I had my answer.

"So please Santana, just tell me how you feel?

"Brittany, I'm really confused right now but I do know some things. I love how you keep me tamed and calm, if it wasn't for you I'd be expelled from school by now. I love caring about you because in return I get to see your smile which could probably do a better job than the sun of lighting up the world. You're probably the prettiest girl I've ever met. You don't even have to try and you look stunning. I love cuddling with you as well, that's fun. Hell Britt, I think I love you."

There I said it. I'm not sure if I meant to but it seemed to just flow; like I was going to say it no matter what. Brittany's eyes twinkled, and a smile broke over her whole face.

"SAN!" She screeched. "Are you sure?" she restrained herself once more.

I thought for a moment. "Positive" I beamed.

We turned to each other and I held out my hands. She took them gently and intertwined our fingers. We sat there just looking each other in the eye. It was a beautiful moment. I then leaned towards Brittany. She met me halfway. Our lips touched in an outburst of butterflies in my stomach. Brittany lay me down and straddled my hips. She repeatedly kissed me and then begun planting kisses on my neck, as she brushed my hair out of the way. This was much better the then Puck, in every way. She pushed herself back up to breath.

"Want to stay over tonight?"

"Sure." She smirked.

We didn't go any further then making out because I said I wanted every moment to last. She understood and agreed. That was another thing I loved about her, she would agree with everything without pointless fights. It was about one when we got to sleep nuzzled into one another. What would happen at school? Shit. I didn't think of that. Brittany tossed so I kissed her forehead and cooed her back to sleep. I'll worry about that some other time.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to the light shining in the window. Santana was snuggling closer to me as I moved. I kissed her repeatedly on the top of her head and she smiled.

"San?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, you're awake. Sorry if I woke you. Its only like ten."

"I'd better get up anyway; my mom will have left stuff for me to do." She sighed.

"I could help?" I beamed.

"Nah Britt, it's cool. Go back to sleep if you want."

I thought about it. I pushed myself up onto my elbows to look into Santana's eyes.

"Hey."

"Hi B." She smiled.

I got up and hugged the now standing Santana. We held each other until I finally pulled back and kissed her. I put my hands under her shirt and felt up the arch of her back. I felt a shiver run through her. She ran her fingers through my hair and I giggled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing..." I giggled further.

"What Britt?"

"I don't know. I just love being like this with you." I grinned at her.

"Me too B, but I gotta go downstairs. Get changed and I'll make you some breakfast."

"Wouldn't you rather stay up here while I change? I smirked.

"C'mon babe, I thought we were taking it slow? Her voice sounded concerned.

"We are!" I laughed "I was just kidding San, don't worry."

She half smiled and went to the door. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry S." I frowned.

"It's fine seriously" She said as she stroked my thigh.

She then left to go downstairs. I went to get changed and I borrowed some of Santana's clothes. I took a cute pink t-shirt and a pair of denim short shorts. I shook my head to free my hair and wore it down. I then walked in my bare feet down to the kitchen. Santana was making eggs, another one of my favourites. I sat down in one of the dining chairs.

"Hey hot stuff" she said as she eyed me up and down, lingering on my legs.

"What are you looking at?" I asked embarrassedly.

"Your legs obviously." I laughed as she made her way over to me and sat down. She took my legs and put them on her lap.

"There amazing" she admired as she caressed my leg.

I smiled girlishly as she got up to tend to the breakfast. She then got two plates out and put toast on both and buttered it. She then scooped eggs on to both plates. I got up and got knives and forks out and poured some juice for us. I sat back down and Santana began.

"Last night was great B, thank you."

"It was really fun. Thank for telling me how you really felt San, I know that stuff is hard for you."

She grunted in agreement. That was Santana, she never gave anyone an edge on her. Not saying much but when she does speak its usually full of spite. Although when she talked to me it was nothing but care. There was a comfortable silence as we eat until Santana suggested we stay at home today, and watch movies and stuff. I could only guess what the 'and stuff' meant.

It meant snuggling and making out. That's what we did for about nine hours. I just wondered what would happen on Monday. I went home and slept with my thoughts.

* * *

I woke up on Monday morning to the sound of my phone ringing.

"San?"

"Hey Britt, this is just a wakeup call seen as I knew you wouldn't be up."

"Thank you, want a ride to school?"

"Sure that would be great"

"I'll pick you up in about twenty, ok?"

"That's perfect, see you then."

I hung up and began to get ready. I found my Cheerio's uniform and put it on. I went to the bathroom and inspected my pony. I then applied a thin layer of foundation with some eye liner and mascara. I found my shoes before I headed out the door with my bag and keys in toe. I got in my car and turned on the engine. I flicked the dial on the radio and began to bob my head. I reversed out of my drive and went towards Santana's house.

She was waiting outside holding her backpack. I pulled up beside her on the curb and she glided into the seat next to me. She turned to look at me and smiled. We shared a quick peck and started on the journey to school. Santana looked over in my direction, she looked worried.

"What's up S?" I showed my unease.

"Britt, today in school, nothing is going to happen between us. Understand?" She muttered coldly.

"I guess, but-"

"Don't Brittany, it's just the way it is." She cut in.

"I understand then." I said; my voice weak.

In truth I didn't understand. I thought Santana loved me, I guess not. We pulled up in school and I got out and waited for Santana. Then I locked the car and walked into the building. I sauntered to my locker and put the combo in that Santana forced me to memorize. I fiddled through my books and put my bag in my locker. Santana walked over and held out her pinkie, I joined mine to hers and she escorted me to class. I didn't look back as I made my way inside.

We had Glee later on that day. I went to Mercedes and Kurt and we chatted about ducks taking over the world. This was a very worrying subject. Santana then strode in and sat alone in the back row of chairs. She glanced at me and motioned me next to her. I obeyed. I sat beside her and crossed my legs.

"How is your day going B?"

"Fine, apart from the fact that ducks could literally take over the world; that's bad. What about yours?"

She giggled and became serious "Pretty crappy."

"Oh, why?"

"Because...-"

"Alrighty gang, who's ready for Michael Jackson?" Mr Shue exclaimed.

"I'll tell you later Britt."

"You can come to my house, ok?"

"Yea cool."

Mr Shue continued on a rant about what a magical performer Michael was. Of course I agreed and clapped when he finished with a much needed breath. Santana's coming over later. Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

_Santana's POV..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but damn I wish did._

I sat through the rest of Glee bored stiff thanks to Mr Shue's never ending appreciation for pop culture. Brittany just sat beside me clapping at random intervals. I held out a hand and lowered her hands to her lap. She gave me a look and I just shook my head knowingly. Her hands then began to wander and they played with the hem of my Cheerio's skirt.

"Britt?" I said pointedly.

"Uh huh." She replied fixated on my skirt.

"Hands off." I muttered.

"Oh, sorry... what's wrong S, you seem angry or down or something?" She asked as turned to me and her eyes searched mine.

"I told you I'd talk to you later, just for now hands off." I felt bad because I said it so sharply, but sometimes that was the only way to get through to Brittany. I tugged my skirt away from Brittany's grasp. She frowned slightly.

When we get back to Brittany's I'm going to have to explain to her once more what's going on between us and she going to give me the completely blank stare she always does when she confused. Why would she be confused? Because normally when I have to talk to her about important stuff I fuck it up and jumble my words. Even though it's just Brittany, it's just always been that way.

The bell rang out to end class. Brittany shot straight up and turned to me. She held out her hands. I gathered myself and shifted out of my drowsy haze. I took hold of her hands and she hoisted me up. She kept one of my hands in hers and escorted me out of the choir room. Crap. What was I supposed to say to Brittany? This was driving me crazy. I wanted her to know that I loved her, but I also wanted her to know that I needed time. I already knew however that Brittany wouldn't understand why I needed time to think if I loved her. This was so fucking confusing. Stupid hormones!

We grabbed our bags and headed for the entrance.

"Santana!" I heard my name being called out by a high pitched voice. I turned around to see Ms Pillsbury's head peering out from her office.

"Can I have a moment?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. "B, just go and wait in your car, ok?"

"Ok San." She smiled and walked out to the parking lot.

I made my way into Ms Pillsbury's office and stood with my arms folded behind one of her chairs. I looked her up and down fiercely and she moved the things on her desk nervously.

"So what do you want?" I questioned daringly.

"Well Santana, I just wanted to ask you about your day?"

"Is that a lame attempt at flirting with me or something? So not interested..." I retorted

"Please Santana, take this seriously. Why do you think I asked you in here?" She pleaded.

"I don't know Ms P, but I think you're going to tell me anyway."

"Well then yes I will. It has brought to my attention that today you hospitalised two students and made another girl request to move school." She said a little frightened of her own words.

"That totally wasn't me..." I trailed off. "Even if it was, why would I only hospitalise two of them, why not all of them?" I said bluntly.

"Santana please there were witnesses..."

"Oh so what Pillsbury, Coach'll save my ass." I said forcefully.

"Just sit down Santana; I only want a couple of minutes." I appeased her begging and sat down.

"Alright, gimme your lecture." I said nonchalantly.

"There's no lecture big enough..." She muttered but I heard her.

"Sorry I'm such a lost cause." I spoke snidely.

"What happened to make you so angry? To make you want to hurt those students?"

"Why the hell should I tell you? Just so you could feel like you finally accomplished something in this dead end job you have."

"You know that's not the reason... I'm here to help Santana."

"Fine. So heres a question for you... How do you tell someone you love them?" Crap. I just blurted it out. My face flushed but I kept my eye contact steady.

"Oh... So love is making you angry?"

"Oh I'm sorry did I say that? No I didn't. I'm leaving." I got up and headed for the door.

"We'll talk tomorrow Santana."

"We'll see." I said as I left for the main entrance.

Shit, now Ms fucking Pillsbury knew I was in love. Thank god I didn't mention Brittany. Brittany! I had left her for ages. I got out of the building and saw a familiar blonde standing at the edge of the pavement. I snaked my hands around her waist and she jumped a little.

"Forgot where you parked again?" I whispered.

"No... I was just waiting." She lied. I giggled at her attempt to lie to me.

I took her hand and brought her to her car. She unlocked it with her keys and we both got in. She turned on the engine and put her hand on the clutch. I put my hand over hers and felt the warmth in her hand. It was an amazing feeling. She drove me to her house.

* * *

We pulled up at her house and she parked her car in the driveway. I grabbed my bag and got out. We linked our arms and we walked up to the front door. I rang the doorbell. Her mom answered the door.

"Santana!' she exclaimed and pulled me into a tight embrace. "How have you been sweetie?"

"I'm fine thank you." I smiled at her as she kissed Brittany on the forehead.

"Dinner is going to be late tonight girls, is that ok?" We nodded simultaneously and went to Brittany's room. I threw my bag on floor by her desk. Brittany grabbed my waist and pushed me up against the desk. She placed kisses on my lips. I put my arms around her neck and massaged it gently. She moaned quietly and made the kisses more passionate. She pulled back suddenly and put her index finger to my lips. She secured my hand and took me to the bed. She sat at her pillows cross-legged and gestured for me to do the same it the other end. I sat as she wished.

"Hi." She beamed.

"Hey Brittany." I said rather under enthused.

"Please talk to me..." Her expression was distant and unreadable

"We are talking B." I smiled.

"What's going on Santana?" she whimpered.

"Nothing Britt..."

"When I'm sad I tell you what's happening." Even though Brittany was never sad, I decided to go for it anyway.

"Ok... Well... The thing is that I really love you Britt, I do but if I try and do anything with you in public people will give us looks and call us names and stuff. Then Coach will find out about it and we'll be off the Cheerio's faster than you can say 'back flip'. Then Glee club will add us to the ever growing list of minorities and things might change between us. I mean you know I'd do anything for you, anything! It's just I need time to think this through. My heads been spinning and I hurt people Brittany, like really hurt. I was angry cause I didn't know what to do... I just love you."

Well done Lopez you fucked it up once again. Here comes the look. Brittany's face contorted into a frown.

"I have no idea what you just said, but I love you too." She said as she hugged me close.

I think my heart melted; again. Brittany didn't know what she was saying half the time but she had her moments of pure excellence. We embraced in silence for a few moments.

"I want to bake." Brittany deadpanned.

"Let's bake then."I smiled at her.

We spent the rest of the afternoon covered in flour and egg whites, which Britt's mom really didn't appreciate. We make buns and iced them. Then we all sat down to dinner and chatted about our day. I didn't really get to into the conversation. My mind was far too busy contemplating what I would say to Ms Pillsbury the next day. I went home and slept on it, still no better.


	6. Chapter 6

_Brittany's POV..._

___Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but damn I wish did._

I got up the next morning feeling satisfied with the evening previous. It was fun because Santana's smile always made me melt inside. I flopped out of bed and into my Cheerio's outfit. I primped and preened myself in the mirror. I fixed up my hair into my ponytail and grabbed and apple from down in the kitchen. I seized my bag and flew out the front door. I sensed I was running late.

I drove up to Santana's house but she wasn't waiting outside. In the distance I saw a pair of very tanned legs walking down the sidewalk. I drifted the car alongside her and rolled down the window.

"Sorry." I shouted out the window

She glanced sideways and smiled. "It's ok, are you gonna stop the car or leave me walking?"

I put my foot on the brake almost immediately. She opened the door and put her bag on her lap. She looked unsettled and like she hadn't slept much, but I decide not to mention it. I put my hand on her lap and look at her knowingly and she grinned inwardly.

We pulled up in the car park and I pecked Santana on the check as she blushed. We got out and locked our pinkies as we walked through the front door.

"Fuck." Santana murmured.

"What's up?"

"I've a meeting with that crazy ginger lady." She said bitterly.

"Ms Pillsbury, oh I like her!" I beamed.

"B, I'm going have to go to her office now, will you be ok?"

"Yup." I said and stood still unsure as to where to go.

Santana stood still for a moment. Her face warped deep in thought.

"San?" I enquired.

"One second Britt." She took a few more moments. "Got it!" As a light bulb flicked on over her head.

Santana stood on her tippy toes and craned around. She then walked a short way down the hall and I followed. She came to a stop at Rachel Berry's locker. Rachel looked sort of frightened and stood back from her locker as Santana slammed it closed.

"Berry, King of the Man Hands, you're going to do me a favour."

"Hello to you too Santana." She said as she nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You're gonna bring Brittany to and from class and answer any question she may have, ok?" she said as I stood the blankly.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I'll break your face so bad that the only part you would ever get on Broadway would be the phantom of the fucking opera." She spewed harshly

She gave Santana a look of utter disgust. "Oh, I see. Will I be rewarded if I do this for you?" Rachel questioned shyly.

"Yes, but you'll have to do it to find out what the prize is Jewnose, now mush."

"Em... Ok c'mon Brittany to class I must escort thee."

"I'll see you later Britt, don't worry." She smirked at me.

"Bye Sanny." I blew her a kiss and she just laughed.

Rachel then flicked through my timetable and saw that we had English together. She brought me to the classroom and sat me down next to her. I wasn't really sure what to do without Santana there. I spotted Quinn and she waved and returned the greeting. English was hard because there were so many words and some of them had more than one meaning so I just stuck to doodling on the side of copybook.

The next class Rachel brought me too was Spanish. She left me at the door and batted her eyelashes at Mr Schuester. I walked in a sat down the back. I normally liked this class because Santana had all the answers, but that that she wasn't here it's like I had never heard of Spanish before, ever. Mr Schue came down to my desk and asked about Santana's whereabouts. I told him she was with Ms Pillsbury and he nodded and headed back up the front. I wondered what Santana was discussing with Ms P.

I can't remember the rest of the classes that came around, but soon enough it was lunchtime. I went to the bathroom and as soon as I opened the door. I heard a screech from within.

"DO NOT COME IN, OR I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

I popped my head around the corner. "S?"

"Brittany?" she whispered.

I went over to Santana, the makeup on her face streaked in tear tracks. I wiped a few stray tears off her cheeks and pulled her into a hug. She burrowed her head into my neck and cried some more. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. Her breaths were sharp and her sobs continuous. I pushed her away but kept hold of her shoulders, so that I could look her in the eye.

"Tell me what's wrong Santana..."

She pulled away and refused.

"Santana..." I pleaded.

She shook her head and simply declared. "Ms Pillsbury wants to see you next class." She then turned away and tended to herself in the mirror.

"Did you get me in trouble?" I asked.

"Of course not B, she just wants to talk."

"Is it because of what you were just saying to her or something?" I was confused.

"Britt please..." She begged me to end the questioning.

I grabbed her and pulled her close for another hug. Her tears subsided and she regained her normal Santana-ness. She pulled away and started to reapply her make up in the mirror. She glared deep into her reflection.

"Santana everybody cries." I stated.

"I know, everyone except me." She sighed.

Santana was always so hard on herself; she always needed to do as good as humanly possible. Sometimes it was difficult because I thought she would just be generally underwhelmed by the things I did, but she cared about me; she'd put on her smile and give me complements about whatever I had achieved. I loved her because she went out of her usual routine to care for me.

"Britt, head to Ms P's office now. Don't keep her waiting."

"Are you ok though?"

"Of course I am, now go." She said with a slight smirk.

I stole another hug and kissed her gently on her forehead before headed out to Ms Pillsbury's office. I wonder if we're going to talk about boundaries again.


	7. Chapter 7

_Santana's POV..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but damn I wish did._

**_In desperate need of reviews.. how is this going? should i continue?_**

Let's skip back to this morning shall we? I completely forgot about that meeting with Ms Pillsbury and then what would I do with Brittany, she couldn't go a minute without needing help. Who the hell is scared enough of me and would actually give a damn? Berry. I craned around saw her at her locker. I marched over and Brittany followed. I convinced her to 'mind' Brittany while I wasn't there and answer any questions she may have. She nodded in agreement and whisked Brittany off to her first class.

I headed towards Ms P's office and started to feel nervous, she going to ask me all this stuff about love and I'm going to look like a jackass. She'll probably give me a pamphlet as well, joy. I knocked on her door and she looked up from her desk and beamed and waved me in. I took a seat in a chair in front of her desk.

"Santana, I didn't think you'd come." She said a little surprised.

"Wait, you mean I had a choice?" I sniped.

"Well, of course...-" She replied thoughtfully.

"Later then Ms Pills" I retorted quickly as I got up out of my seat.

"Please Santana, stay. We obviously have much to discuss."

I part of me nagged, wanting so desperately just to tell her everything and for her to help me. Then sanity kicked back in.

"Look, I don't need you." I said as I turned and reached for the door.

"So you don't want to know how to tell someone you love them?" She queried.

That hit a nerve. It wasn't exactly what I needed to know but I'm sure she's dealt with my sort of situation before. Completely in love with a girl, but far too much popularity to throw away. I mean I really cared for Brittany but I knew as soon as we told people about us we'd be knocked down to the sub-basement of popularity.

"I'll stay but only because I don't want to go to class." I said bluntly

"That's fine, now take a seat." Her overly large eyes followed me to the chair.

She shuffled through her boxes of pamphlet and grabbed one; knew it. She handed it to me, its title: 'Is it really love?' I immediately threw the piece of card back on her desk. I folded my arms and I'm pretty sure the stare I gave her physically hurt her.

"What's wrong with that? It could be it fact quite helpful." She nodded encouragingly.

"Just no. You don't understand." I grunted.

"Well then please explain to me what's going on...?" She went quiet at the end of her sentence.

"I'm in love with someone and they love me back."

"And that made you hurt people?"

"Can you try and not patronise me?" I remark. She wasn't making this easy by any means. She was supposed to help me.

"Santana I have something to admit..." She bit her lip self consciously.

"What?"

"Yesterday after our chat, I saw... you and Brittany outside in an embrace, is the predicament you're in anything to do with her?" she said nervously.

I could tell her yes or I could shrug it off like she was being her usual crazy self. I needed to tell someone, I was going crazy.

"You tell anyone about anything and I swear Ms Pillsbury, I'll make sure you lose your job." I said in a deadly tone.

She gave me her deer in the headlights look. "I assure you we are understood, now please go on."

I took a deep breath and begun my story. I explained how I loved Brittany since the first second I saw her dance and how nowadays my feelings are just growing stronger. I attempted to explain where my head was but it was difficult to comprehend. I love Brittany but my reputation is so important right now. I don't want to seem like I love my reputation more because frankly no matter what it is Brittany's better. When we graduate from McKinley High Brittany and I can do what we like because we'll leave here, leave stupid close minded Lima. I wanted to care for her, be her rock, even more so then I am now. I've worked so hard for the title of 'Queen Bitch' and if I were to do anything with Brittany I might as well have been Rachel Berry I'd be so unpopular.

I breathed out and she just looked at me in...awe; Her eyes welling up.

"Ms Pillsbury?"

"That's beautiful Santana!" She exclaimed.

She turned around to her mountainous piles of leaflets and took another one and handed it to me, it was entitled: 'It's ok to like it that way.'

"Are you actually serious?" I placed the pamphlet onto her desk with a scowl.

"Santana, are you positive you love Brittany as much as you think you do?"

I thought about this question. Images of Brittany and I were washing over my mind's eye. Kissing, hugging, playing, singing, dancing, cheering, sleeping, holding hands, driving and talking. There were memories from childhood and adolescence coming back to me now. I remembered the first time we went to the park to feed the ducks and Brittany throwing the bread into them but forgot to let go. She went head first into the shallow pond. I laughed so hard I nearly choked and then she chuckled melodiously. The emotions in those memories were overwhelming. I love her.

"Yes... I love her with all my heart." I sobbed. Tears leaked from my eyes and streamed down my face.

"Santana I know you really do not want my involvement but really want to help." She said with great care. "I could speak to Brittany."

"Yes." I replied before I could think. The worst that would come out of that would be that Brittany would actually remember what Ms Pillsbury said.

She clapped her hands together. "This will all be ok; I'll make sure of that." She then handed me a box of tissues.

With that sentence a weight was lifted off my shoulders. She could carry the burden from now on. Maybe things would work out after all.

"Can I go now Ms P?"

"Yes, but let Brittany know I want to speak with her."

"Ok... and thanks." I said as I left her office and headed down the hall towards the bathroom. I just needed to cry for a few minutes. I stood at the sinks in the bathroom and allowed tears to streak my face. Then I heard the creak of the door being opened.

"DO NOT COME IN, OR I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Brittany's head peaked around the corner. She came over and attempted to wipe some of the tears away and then she hugged me. I nestled my head in her neck and continued to cry. After I had composed myself I turned away to tend to my makeup. I informed Brittany that Ms Pillsbury wanted to see her next class, and she was concerned that I had got her in trouble. She walked over to me and gave me a hug and placed a kiss on my forehead. She then went off to Ms Pillsbury's office.

I wondered what she'd say, how she'd react; All in due course.


	8. Chapter 8

**_its up :) Ms P and Brittany have their conversation! In need of reviews, tell me what you think... what will Santana do? Will Brittany give up? Will Ms P go psycho? Who knows... I do :) Review and all will be revealed_**

_Brittany's POV_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but damn I wish I did._

I felt bad for leaving Santana crying, but as she said I didn't want to keep Ms P waiting. I was worried that Ms Pillsbury would start shouting at me about keeping birds in my locker again; they were fun to play with. I skipped along the hall and came up to her office. I knocked on the door gently and went in. She was sitting in her chair rummaging carefully through her leaflets. I hated them... they were confusing.

"Hi Ms Pillsbury." I beamed.

"Oh, hello there Brittany." She matched my beam slightly surprised by my presence. "I trust Santana has sent you here."

"Uhh huuh, but if it's about the birds, I swear there all gone. I only keep them in my wardrobe at home." I smiled proudly.

"No it's not but... Well done I guess Brittany, please take a seat."

I sat down a fidgeted with the end of my skirt nervously. If it wasn't about the birds... what the hell could it be?

"Brittany, may I just begin?" she asked gently.

"Umm, I guess so."

"Well I start with a couple of questions." She paused and begun her rant. "Do you love anyone Brittany?"

"Of course I do! There's my mom, my dad, my sister, my cat... but no so much recently seen as she knows all my secrets, Glee club, Quinn, Becky and... Santana." I made a pause before I said her name.

"If I were ask you who loved the most... who would you say?"

"Umm San-...My mom." I cut across myself, these questions were hard.

Ms Pillsbury gave me a puzzled look and continued. "Do you think your strong Brittany?"

"I can lift Santana... so yea." I said smoothly.

"I don't think you understand, I mean do you think you're strong willed?" I screwed up my face in confusion. "When you want something do you work hard to get it?" She rephrased.

I still didn't really get it. "Well one time I really wanted to kiss Santana and eventually I did. Is that what you mean?" I took a minute to think about what I said and I felt my cheeks turn pink.

Ms Pillsbury ruffled through the random papers on her desk and cleared her throat. "Well now that you've mentioned Santana, can we talk about her?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

"And how much do you love Santana?" She inquired.

I stretched out my arms as far as they would go. "This much."

"I see." She nodded. "And what would happen if she were to go? You know, just leave?"

"Oh, is Santana gone?" I held a hand over my mouth in shock.

"My dear no! This just hypothetical." I stared at her blankly.

"I had hypothetical once, I was super cold."

"No no, hypothetical not hypothermia; hypothetical means pretend."

I hate words. "Oh. Anyway, what's wrong with Santana?" I said more seriously.

"Nothing I'm just wondering what you would do if she ever went away?" She asked again.

"Umm..." I pondered the question for a few moments because to be honest I wasn't sure what to say. Santana was always there, and she helped me and stuff. She always knew the combo to my lock and I pretend to forget it sometimes so I can act like I owe her because she opened it, then I'd get to repay her later. I giggled out loud at that thought. I loved Santana for helping me, she thought I didn't realise but I knew. I knew how when people would call me names like stupid or whatever she'd go straight back to them and kill them in an effort to protect me. I knew that after she thought I was asleep she'd put her arms around me and keep me warm. I knew that she loved me.

"Ms P, I'd die." I said in complete deadpan.

"Brittany do you think you're overreacting slightly?"

"No, I don't know what I d do if Santana wasn't there, it's like she's a part of me."

Ms Pillsbury smiled. "Do you think you and Santana could be more then friends sometimes?"

"Yea I guess so... Can I tell you a secret?" I wrung my hands nervously.

"Of course, go ahead..." She trailed off to allow me to speak.

"Umm... Santana says she loves me and everything but I really wanna, you know... go out, be more then friends... whatever. She says it couldn't happen because of the reputation she has but if she loves me as much as she says she does she wouldn't care." I paused for a moment and continued. "I mean I'd do pretty much anything for her but this, asking me to keep 'us' on hold is too much." I breathed out and a single tear fell from my eye to my cheek. I sniffled and looked towards Ms Pillsbury.

"I understand it must hurt, a lot, but Santana just needs time to think and realise how much you mean to her."

I nodded. "But how much longer will it take?" The tears started to flow more steadily now.

She handed me a tissue and answered. "It's hard to know with Santana but I could talk to her and try and make her see."

I was happy she suggested this, I shrugged and nodded. "That'd help I guess."

"Good, I will speak with her tomorrow."

"Can you tell her it has nothing to do with me?" I inquired seriously.

Ms Pillsbury chuckled and nodded "I won't, I swear."

I sighed deeply and dabbed my eyes once more with the tissue. The bell rang at that moment.

"Look at that, time flies when you're having fun, ey? She said chirpily.

"This wasn't that fun." I said with blank honesty.

"I understand. Go home and get some rest Brittany, don't think about Santana, I'll get it all fixed."

I nodded and got up from the seat, I waved goodbye to her as I left. I walked down the hall towards my locker and a tanned Latina stood next to it. She gathered me up in a comforting hug and stroked my hair.

"So..?"

"She kept talking about you it was so weird." I replied.

"Haha yea, I told she was crazy." She looked down at the ground for a couple of moments and then looked back up. "Wanna come over tonight?

"Sure." I said without thinking. So much for not thinking about Santana tonight. At least Ms P would deal with her tomorrow. So much for getting rest too, with Santana around that wasn't really on the cards.


	9. Chapter 9

_Santana's POV Enjoy!_

So I'll be the first to admit, the reasons I normally had Brittany over were to 'experiment'. This time around it was testing the waters of going that little bit further. The whole thing with Ms Pillsbury and feelings made me want to test mine and Brittany's relationship. My parents weren't home and weren't coming home till tomorrow so it was kind of perfect. I just wanted to feel Brittany again before I said or did something stupid to hurt her. I took her arm and linked it in mine. We got her car and went to my vacant house.

We got in the front door and we both dropped our bags. I grabbed Brittany and pinned her up against the door. My hands were above each of her shoulders and her face looked confused; I quirked my eyebrow suggestively.

"San, what-" I cut her off as I met her lips with mine passionately.

I continued my kisses and nibbled at her lower lip causing her to grin widely. I moved down towards her neck kissing every space in between. She wrapped her arms around my neck and moaned longingly as a sucked her pulse point below her ear lobe. I pulled back for a breather and saw Brittany's deep blue eyes beam at me.

"That was nice..." She said as she bit her lip seductively. "What was that for?"

"I'm just feeling horny woman." I said impatiently as I got back to job at hand.

I cupped my hands around her face and she moved her arms around my waist and closed the space between us. Our lips met again, even more passionately then before. I made my advances quick, desperate for her contact. My hands ran through her soft blonde hair; our lips brushing rhythmically. Soon we were swaying to our own music, totally captured in the moment. My heart started to flutter and I felt light headed. I pulled back for a moment to catch my breath.

"Whoa." I uttered silently.

"Are you ok?" Brittany's eyes searched mine.

"Yea of course... you're just amazing." I stood still for a moment before stealing another kiss.

I took her hand and walked her into the kitchen.

"Beer?" I offered.

She nodded and I opened two beers and sat down at the table with her. If I was honest I knew that Brittany couldn't hold her liquor, at all. It's not using her; it's just getting her to open up more. She downed her first bottle and started on her second. By now she was drunk, not just tipsy, literally drunk. She sat slumped in the chair. I fumbled her up the stairs in my arms and laid her down on my bed. Thank fuck we were both horny drunks.

"Fuck me Santana." She whispered into ear seductively.

"If you insist." I slurred.

This wasn't exactly the first time we had attempted this. We had fooled around a couple of times before and totally failed. She took off her Cheerio's top and I followed suit. I got onto the bed and straddled her hips. She ran her hands up my stomach and goosebumps appeared all over me. She giggled and drew unknown patterns up and down my abdomen. I learned down and kissed her lips softly. I moved to her temple and stroked her hair. She purred with satisfaction. Her fingers delicately drew themselves south. She pulled on my skirt and I sidled out of it. My lace panties were soaked because of her. Fuck. She was so beautiful. Her magical digits toyed with my panty line and eventually dove in.

"Your so wet." She smirked.

"You know it." I panted.

She felt around for a few moments and moved over my clit which made me squirm in pleasure.

"Ohh." She grinned as I moaned.

"Fuck me Brittany." I growled.

"No you fuck me." She demanded.

"Ugh, together okay?"

She nodded and we shifted momentarily to get Brittany's skirt off and to give my hand access to her duck patterned panties. That was a gift I needed to get her; sexy lingerie. I slipped my hand over her clit and into her hand. My fingers teased her entrance.

"And you said I was wet." I snorted.

"You're so hot Santana." She moaned.

We felt each other into a steady rhythm and moved with one another. Everything thrust and change in pace was felt by both of us. Our fingers searching for sensitive spots within each other and when found, made use of. We dived in and out of one another. I paced myself and focused on Brittany's sharp panting breath. I kissed her deeply and forced my fingers further into Brittany. She moaned into my lips and that was a serious turn on.

"Oh baby..." I moaned as Brittany's extraordinary touch did an exquisite job.

The feeling I had between my legs was mesmerising, it was perfect. My stomach knotted and my hips bucked, I was so close. I could feel Brittany was close too, I met her eyes and she understood. With final glorious thrusts we came simultaneously.

"Holy fuck." I gasped for breath.

"That was amazing." Brittany gaped.

I took my fingers out from the closed walls that encased them. I licked my fingers raunchily.

"Ooh." I moaned "You taste incredible."

She smirked and grabbed my shoulders pulling me flush on top of her. Brittany smelled of flowers, sweat and sex. It was fucking hot. I ran my tongue down her neck and sucked on her pulse point. She wriggled with pleasure and I knew I was doing something right. I bit down slightly and she let out a throaty moan.

"You like that?"

"Oh... oh... yea" she replied.

I continued with my sucking and biting for a good five minutes till I decided just to hold her. I knew she loved it when we just lay down together talking or whatever. I moved myself beside her and put my arm around her. I played with her blonde locks and smiled with the perfection of this moment.

Fuck my reputation. Fuck Cheerio's. Fuck Coach Sylvester. All I want is Brittany and she wanted me. End of story?

**_Review please. Let me know if I should continue?_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry I know its been far to long since the last update, just stick with me. This stories a good one I promise, as they say in Glee 'keep **_**_holding on'_**

**_Brittany's POV_**

I woke up the next morning beside Santana and I watched her breath for a few minutes before snuggling back into her. She woke me about ten minutes later with light kisses. Eventually I began to kiss back and I opened my eyes to see chocolate ones staring right back at me.

"Morning beautiful." She whispered.

"Good morning." I replied, my voice full of sleep.

"You sleep ok?" she asked and I nodded.

She tucked a stray piece of my hair behind my ear and kissed me on the cheek before she raised herself up and off the bed to get changed. I watched avidly as her tanned skin contrasted with the white and red of our Cheerio's uniform.

"Enough perving on my hotness, get dressed." Santana ordered with a smirk.

With a sigh I got up and changed into my own uniform. Santana opened the door so we could go downstairs to get some breakfast. I was the first out of the door and as I passed her holding the door she slapped me cheekily on the ass. I grinned and continued walking. We grabbed something to eat and we then got in the car to go to school.

We pulled up out front and I noticed Ms Pillsbury standing at the front door.

We got out of the voice and heard her. "Santana... Santana may I speak with you?" she called.

Santana looked to me. "Just give me a minute with her, wait here." I stood still as she made her way over to Ms Pillsbury.

After much 'Ms P please'... 'we need this'... 'C'mon.' Santana returned to my side.

"Ok come with me." She instructed and took my hand so I didn't have much choice.

We passed a dazed Ms Pillsbury on the way through the front door, she gave me a reassuring nod and I smiled. Santana dragged me to the fiery haired woman's office. She sat me down on the couch and locked the door. She then sat down next to me.

"Um San, what the hell?"

"I asked Ms Pillsbury if we could borrow her office to talk." She said.

"Oh... what did I do?"

"No Britt, like a good talk." She smiled.

"Right... so what's up?" I asked still slightly confused.

"I just wanted talk about everything B. Just listen ok?"

I just nodded I tried my best to concentrate but I could have sworn there was a duck on one of Ms Pillsbury's pamphlets.

"B... Brittany... focus please?"

"Yea sorry S, go for it." I said dragging my attention away from the magical creature.

She took my hand and I could feel the seriousness float through the air.

"Well B you know how I said I needed time to think about things? I finished thinking." She paused to make sure I was still focused. "Britt you've always been here for me, no matter how angry, bitchy or hurtful some of the stuff I might say is. You're the one who's there when I'm down and you can just pick me back up straight away."

Are you breaking up with me?" I asked with a curious sadness.

"No!" she exclaimed with an arched eyebrow. "Britt what I'm trying to say is that I've come to the decision that I want to stop fucking around, I love you and I want to be with you no matter what." she said without a breath.

"Oh." I said without thinking.

"Shit you don't want to be with me anymore do you, god B I love you and-"

"No, it was an ohh." I tried to explain. "I think it's cool, you and me."

"You do? Thought you would." She said as she tried to keep her swagger.

"Yup, but what about Puck and your reputation and stuff?"

"Fuck them both because after last night, I don't care about anything but you."

That was the sweetest thing Santana Lopez had ever said, and she said it to me. I looked into her brown eyes and looked for that cute little Santana, the one that stood behind the bitch and the gossiping Cheerio; that Santana was mine.

"I love you too... so are you my boyfriend?"

"I don't know but we're together and anyone who tries to hurt youror put us down is gonna get a fist full of Santana to the face."

I giggled as I got a mental picture. She smiled and pulled me into a meaningful hug. She pulled back slightly and kissed me. Santana then got up and proceeded to pull down the blind in Ms Pillsbury's office. She then stood back in front of me.

"What are you-?" I could only manage before her lips met mine in a quick movement.

She had pushed me on to my back on the couch; she straddled my hips and wore a devilish smile. She planted kisses on my cheeks and lips before reaching my neck. I reciprocated the gestures and she moaned slightly. Even that was enough to turn me on. She shoved one of her hands up my Cheerio top and began to stroke my abdomen. I sucked on her pulse point on her neck as she reached higher for my breast. She palmed one of them and I moaned throatily as I smiled into the kiss I placed on her lips. I ran my hand over her hair and took it out of its restraints. I toyed with it idly as the kisses furthered. Our tongues battled, and Santana as usual one out.

Suddenly there was a rather abrupt knock on the door.

"Shit." Santana said as she looked up and retied up her locks. She tried to fix herself as best she could before opening the door.

"...Hi girls, I was just..." Ms Pillsbury said with confusion written all over her face at our joint dishevelment.

"Ms P we're fine, laters. C'mon B." Santana stated as she held out a hand for me.

I stood and straightened myself with a blush, I grabbed hold off her hand and she led me out. Ms Pillsbury called but Santana insisted on ignoring her.

"Well that was embarrassing." She laughed as we rounded a corner and could no longer hear Ms Pillsbury's voice.

"Kind of yea." I laughed along with her.

"I love you." she whispered into my ear softly.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

Santana and Brittany together forever, that totally had a ring to it. Now to find that pamphlet, it was so a duck.

**_Reviews make the world go round, mine especially! Wanna see how they fair in school now their an item? Please review_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Yay updates! Sorry if this is a tad overdue... hope you enjoy_**

I had forgotten how much fun Brittany and I could have and remembered as I dragged her out of Ms Pillsbury's office clutching all the pamphlets she could lay her hands on. I giggled with her as we walked down the hall going through them all to find her one. I grabbed one and held it up.

"Is this it?" I said hopefully.

"Yes! San thank you!" She beamed.

She seized the pamphlet and hugged me tightly. I think it was specifically made for Brittany because it was it was entitled: '_How close is to close?'_ And had pictures of barnyard animals all over it, including a big yellow goofy looking duck. I dropped the rest of the leaflets and was immediately assaulted by Rachel Berry.

"Santana I'm sure at this stage it's even reached your ears that we need to recycle what we can, and by your actions of dropping all of those pamphlets on the floor is not helping the world regain-" I held up my hand to silence the freak show.

"Please Berry, I dropped them so you could pick them up and feel like you've achieved something in your global attempt to prevent women developing man hands just like you."

"I'm not even sure if that makes sense." She said as she ran it through in her head.

"Oh just shut the fuck and talk to Ms P about your problems, not us." I grabbed Brittany's hand and walked away from the enraged diva.

"So are we gonna tell people?" Brittany leaned in to say. "You know that were together now?"

"Only if you want too babe." She nodded quickly and I smiled.

All of this was really happening; we were really happening. I wanted to tell the Glee kids first because no matter how much I refused it, they really were like family at this stage. I glared at all other students who dared to look at our intertwined fingers. We made it to the choir room unscathed and took a seat together up the back. Kurt was the first to enter after us and Brittany squirmed in her chair.

"Can I tell him S, can I? She said with a childish grin.

I nodded and Kurt's eyebrow arched in confusion. Brittany jumped out of her seated and dragged me with her.

"Me and Santana are... like... going out." She said bubbling with excitement.

"Well ladies I must say you took your time and of course congrats." He said as he wrapped an arm around each of us. "I hope you're not going to go all soft now Santana are you?"

"You can guess again Hummel, if anybody even breathes at her funny, I will cut them." I growled.

"Well gosh darn it Santana, I think that's the cutest thing you've ever said." He swooned sarcastically.

"Yup, and she's all mine." Brittany gazed at me.

I pulled out of Kurt's hug and put my arms around her waist. I planted a kiss on her lips and I could hear Kurt groan and walk away. I deepened the kiss and got lost in the moment. Our tongues battled and hands roamed. We were interrupted by a Rachel Berry signature gasp.

"Oh my God." She said taken aback by the sight.

"Oh come on girl, it's not like it wasn't gonna happen." Mercedes commented.

"Preach." Wheels added.

Quinn just rolled her eyes at all the fracas and laughed. "I'm not gonna act like I didn't know."

"Well, this is interesting." Finn decided to pipe up.

"Totally." Puck said in that creepy tone of his.

"I love Santana." Brittany stated blankly.

I rubbed circles into my girls back and she looked to me with those loving blue eyes. I loved her so much it ached, I just wanted her; nothing more. I would be content if tomorrow I woke up and found that the only thing I would have was Brittany; perfectly content.

"I love you too."

"Awh..." Said the room in unison.

"Ugh look, we're together now, yay ok? News over." I barked.

Mr Schue then entered wondering what all the fuss was about.

"We here at Glee have a new couple on the rise Mr Schuester, Santana and Brittany have finally decided to become an item." Rachel declared.

Mr Schue just smiled and quietly congratulated us. He then went on with the rest of Glee talking about some pop legend as Brittany played with my hand. Her fingers caressed mine and she'd giggled every so often. God she was fricking adorable.

The bell rang and it was onto Cheerio's practise.

"We need to tell Coach." Brittany announced.

"Why?" I groaned. "You know we'll be kicked off the Cheerio's."

"So... I thought we-" she began to frown.

"Ok ok stop with the puppy dog eyes, we'll tell her." I sighed.

I seized her hand and dragged her along to Coach Sylvester's office. I knocked once and got beckoned in with a roar. We strode in and sat down on the chairs in front of her desk.

"Brittany, frown lines, go." I scowled at her and Brittany put a calming hand on my thigh.

"Coach, Santana and I have something we want to tell you..." She started.

"Have you finally succumbed to your teenage urges and become a disgrace to the Cheerio's squad with your sexual escapades?"

"I don't know what you're saying." Brittany deadpanned.

"Brittany and I are together Coach. I don't care if you throw us-" I stated.

"Get out to the field." She said.

"What?"

"You have practise, now get the hell out of my office!" she bellowed

I bolted up and grabbed Brittany as we sprinted out the door. We kept running until we reached the locker room and panted as we leaned against the lockers to catch our breath. I suddenly smiled like a freakish Cheshire cat at the realisation that we were still on the team. I wrapped my arms around Brittany's waist and buried my head in the crook of her neck.

"Are we still Cheerio's?" Brittany's muffled voice whispered.

"Yea Britt, yea we are." I replied.

"We better get running then." She grimaced.

"Can I run behind you?" I smirked.

"Why?" She said with genuine confusion.

"The view." I said and slyly tapped her on the ass.

We headed out towards the field and ran a couple of laps. And yes, the view was spectacular. Practise then begun and we ran through every move and recited every routine perfectly. Sue badgered us all and forced more core fitness on us. If I was honest I was struggling a bit, but I kept up as best I could. Then she cut it short when some girl fell from the second row of a seven tier pyramid and broke her leg. I just dropped to the ground and laid down for a couple of minutes. I was then scooped up my two strong arms and carried protectively to the locker room.

"Thanks, Britt." I said weakly.

"Wanna come over today?"

"Sure." I murmured as I placed a kiss on her soft lips.

* * *

We pulled up at Brittany's house after we showered up and changed after Cheerio's, and no nothing happened because if it had I would have fucking fell asleep I was so tired. She placed a hand on my leg and I looked up to see her eyes trying to meet mine.

"I want to tell my parents." She said slowly.

"Ok do you want to, or will I?"

"I think I want to."

I smiled at my courageous little girl and felt proud that she didn't just leave me to do it. We exited the car and made it up to the front door. I knocked and her mom answered the door. She pulled me into a tight hug and then kissed Brittany on top of her head. Brittany hauled her mom into the living room and then she sat her down. Her dad looked up from his newspaper and waved to me. I smiled back and Brittany began.

"Um mom, dad, me and Santana just wanted to let you know that we're like kind of going out, like a couple."

There was a shared look and I couldn't place it. They then looked back towards me. Her dad nodded and said he was cool with it, obviously not in those words. Brittany then went to hug him and her mom, Adriana, stood and motioned me to the kitchen. I followed her and sat at the table beside her.

Adriana sighed deeply and smiled. "I was waiting for this Santana."

"Really, why is everyone saying that?"

"Well despite what B Bear told you, her walls aren't sound proof." She chuckled

"Oh." My cheeks caught fire.

She reached out for m hand. "It's ok Santana. I know you love her I mean you've been here every other day since you two were tiny, just tell me, how is everyone treating you?"

"Really well... surprisingly well actually." I smiled at the thought.

"Good, I just don't want to see my little Brittany hurt by this small minded town." She said with concern in her eyes.

"I will never let that happen." I said adamantly.

"That means a lot to me Santana, and thank you for telling us."

"It was all Brittany."

She smiled and continued talking as she got up to tend to dinner. "Listen Santana, at midterm Hans and I are going to Holland to see his parents and Brittany's sister is going to be away. We were wondering if you could stay over and just mind her while we're away; you know what she's like."

"Of course! That'll be great." I beamed at the woman and Brittany entered the room. "I'd love to."

She sat down on my lap and I laced my fingers in hers. Adriana smiled at both of us obviously happy with her daughter's recent news. I was so glad all went well. God I was tired, Sylvester's a demon.

"Mom, can I get a pet duck now cause I got a girlfriend?"

"No Britt."

"Thanks Santana." Adriana sighed

"Santy please!"

"Ugh we'll see." I replied defeated by those blue crystals.

Adriana just laughed and I scowled. The echo of a whip just went around the room.

Bring on vacation time with Brittany... Alone... Mmmm...

**_Like? No Like?_**

**_Review if you would like to see Brittany and Santana's vacation time... sexy or funny vacation time? you decide!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_The first instalment of Brittana's vacation time :) enjoy and to all who have reviewed I HEART YOU! Please keep reviewing_**

Santana told me that she'd be minding me for midterm break... Alone... Woo!

I picked her up a day early and we got all her stuff to my house; my parents left late the next day. My mom kissed me on the forehead and did the same to Santana and whispered something to her. My dad then hugged me tightly and hugged Santana while telling her who to ring in case I brought random animals home. I only did four times... not including the elephant incident. I watched their car drive away as the final goodbyes were said. Santana pulled me into a comforting hug and we got back inside the house.

"So what do you want to do? We've got a week." Santana smiled.

"Have sex." I answered quickly.

"Oh don't worry we'll get to that." She smirked as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "But is there anything else because we have got a week together."

"Um... Oh! The zoo! I want to go to the zoo." I blurted out as the idea came to me.

"Sure that'll be fun." She said genuinely.

"And we can have a sleep over with Quinn and Rachel!" I exclaimed also.

"Why Rachel?" She said with a scowl.

"Because she's friends with Quinn and I like her, so you have to like her too." I smiled cheekily.

"No I don't." She said with a pout.

I cuddled into her neck. I pressed light kisses around her throat to which she whimpered slightly. I traced my tongue around her pulse point and made her purr.

"Jeez, whatever Man hands can come." She said with a frown.

"Thought you'd see sense." I pecked her on the lips.

She grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen. She flicked through the cupboards and announced that the only thing we had to eat was soup. She then said we had to do the grocery shopping for the week. I nodded and she got the keys to the car. My mom had left us money so I brought that along, just in case.

We pulled up at Wal-Mart and Santana opened my passenger door for me and took hold of my hand. She pushed a shopping cart along the aisles as she decided what we need. I ran ahead to the candy section and started grabbing my favourites off the shelves. By the time Santana made her way up to me I couldn't see over the pile in my hands.

"Brittany Pierce. Don't think you're getting all that crap." Santana said sternly.

I fumbled the candy into the cart and smiled deviously. "Please Sanny?"

"C'mon put some of it back, I mean do you want to gain forty pounds in a week?"

Ah Santana the voice of reason. "Fine, only some of it though."

I started to replace a couple of the items back on the shelves and when I was satisfied with my haul we proceeded to the checkout. I handed over the money as per Santana's orders and we dragged our groceries to the car. Then we headed off home and planned for our day at the zoo with a couple of beers and shots of vodka.

I woke up the next morning lying tangled in Santana half way up the stairs. My head felt like a house parked on it. I nipped at Santana's lower lip to get her to wake up and she eventually roused.

"Oh fuck... my head." She groaned as she opened her eyes. "Morning _mi amor._"

I giggled at her cute little sleepy haze. "We're going to the zoo today!" I exclaimed.

"_Ay dios mio! _Brittany I've got the mother of all hangovers, can I have a minute to remember where the fuck I am?"

"Sure." I waited a moment. "How are you now?"

"Well if you'd get off me that'd be a start." She laughed.

I jumped up and climbed over her to get to my bedroom upstairs. I told her I was just going to get changed and she remained dying on the stairs. I threw open my closet and brushed through possible outfits. I landed on the simple jean shorts and a tank top because I knew Santana loved it when I showed off what 'my momma gave me' I think that's what she said anyway. I let my hair fall around my shoulders and I decided to go down to check on my hung over little girlfriend. I climbed back over her and she groaned until she opened her eyes.

"Mmm... Legs."

"Are you going to eat my legs?" I asked with a slight tone of worry in my voice.

"Maybe." She eyed them mischievously.

Santana propped herself up on her elbow and I walked to the kitchen; she followed like a cute lost Latina puppy. I grabbed the aspirin out the medicine box and handed her two. She thanked me with a kiss and then left to change. She returned moments later donning the same clothes as me in different colours, we were like identical twins; you know the twins who don't look the same. Then San started packing a basket and said we'd have a picnic at one of the benches in the zoo. Now I'm super excited!

The sun was shining for once in Lima when we pulled into the gigantic parking lot. Santana grasped hold of the picnic basket in one hand and my hand in the other. We strolled through the zoo and saw all the monkeys and the elephants and other random animals. Santana took pictures of us and I loved it. I still preferred ducks because the polar bears were too cold and the whales were too big, ducks were just right... and yellow.

"Its lunchtime." Santana declared as she took a look at her watch. "Picnic time?"

I nodded and linked her arm. She led us to one of the benches near a pond. As I looked towards the water a couple of feathery visions met my eyes.

"DUCKS!" I yelled gleefully and Santana just smiled knowingly.

She rummaged through the basket and finally handed me some extra bread she had taken along. I kissed her softly.

"Thanks San, come feed them with me." I dragged her from the bench and we threw the broken pieces of bread to the now content ducks.

We sat back down and I enjoyed a wonderful lunch to cap off the perfect day with Santana, but that totally wasn't it. We drove home and as soon as we had got in the door Santana scooped me up and carried me upstairs. She threw me down on my bed and began to strip herself. I watched in awe of her amazing body, her tanned skin revealing itself. Once she was down to her bra and panties she made her way down to straddle my hips and I traced aimless shapes all over her body, just wanting to touch her.

She peeled my tank top away to expose my abdomen; she then planted kisses all over it. I wriggled under her as I tried to get my clothes off. She helped me to get my shorts off and I leaned up to kiss her on her perfect lips. She unhooked her bra and flung it across the room and my hands immediately were drawn. Santana's hands played with my panties elastic band. I nodded and she made her way in. Her fingers glided carefully into my core, god I was so wet.

"You like that?" She smirked.

"Oh baby... Yea... I..." It through my head back as her fingers reached deeper.

They searched me and curled and kept a steady pace. She kept eye contact with me, seeing the effect she had on me. My hips swayed in tandem with her fingers thrusts. My back arched and I could feel myself becoming tense. My stomach tighten as the final few thrusts were administered. My orgasm shook my whole body and I wrapped my arms around Santana's neck and dragged her down on top of me. She cuddled into me and we spooned for what seemed to be only a couple of minutes before I turned to her with want in my eyes.

"Your turn?" She arched an eyebrow and I got to work.

Let's just say I made her scream louder then Rachel when she doesn't get her solos in Glee.

I can't wait for Rachel and Quinn to stay over, Santana better play nice or I'll withhold. I don't know, Q told me to say it when Santana was being mean. She always pouts when I say it, it's cute.

**_Well? Next up Quinn and Rachels sleepover... together or not together? Review Pleasee_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_So its the Sleepover :) thanks for all the reviews I really do appreciate you all!_**

Berry... ugh.

This was supposed to be Brittany and Santana time, not ManHands. She got enough attention from everyone as it was. I didn't mind Quinn obviously, childhood friends and all that shit. Brittany had been bouncing around all day about how much fun we we're going to have with them, sometimes she was just too positive.

It struck six on the clock and the bell rung. Brittany and I opened the door. Quinn stood there, wait for it... laughing! As in laughing with Rachel Berry. I felt slightly sick at this little picture, all the laughing, all the Berry. Brittany then invited them in and they got settled. Apparently they were friends now, I just had to mention that that's how me and Brittany got started with a smirk in Quinn direction. She rolled her eyes to that of course.

"Santana Lopez, I appreciate the invitation over tonight, but I will seriously reconsider being here if you are going to continue insinuating that I and Quinn are sexual involved because-"

"So you and Quinn then?" I cut in with a wink. I wanted her out of here.

Brittany jabbed me sternly and frowned. God dammit! Why does she always do this to me?

"Ok whatever, stay Berry, don't fuck Quinn. I really don't care." I said carelessly.

"If that was your attempt at an apology Santana, thank you."

"S you gotta lighten up." Quinn commented finally.

I would totally lighten up if Berry wasn't here. Brittany snuggled closer to me and I completely lost the train of thought I was on. I hated how she could touch me and BOOM, she was all I could think about. I had a serious obsession with this girl.

We all decided that we should stay in tonight and just order some Chinese food and gossip or watch a movie. I grabbed the food off the delivery guy and paid him. Brittany got some forks and we all got comfortable in the living room. Brittany and I sat on the couch, with me snuggled into her side, Quinn sat on the floor with her legs crossed and Rachel took a seat in the arm chair. I shared my rice with Britt and she kissed me on the forehead affectionately for it. Quinn and Rachel chatted animatedly about whether or not Broadway was actually better than film. Rachel obviously took up the argument that there was simply no comparison, I seriously felt like I had to step in before Berry got all karate kid or something on Quinn.

"Whoa, I thought we were here to have a good time, I'm so not down with that type of shit."

"Apologies Santana although as a future Broadway star myself, I felt the need to enlighten Quinn's tainted view and bring her to her senses when it comes to the skills that it takes to become a live actor in comparison to-"

Brittany's giggling brought a halt to Rachel's speak.

"Brittany?" Quinn asked questioningly.

"Rachel just doesn't stop talking does she?" She didn't say in a mean way but I still high fived her.

"Fine we'll change the subject." Quinn gave in.

"Ok hottest guys and girls in McKinley High, go." I looked towards Brittany for an answer.

"Me and you, duh San." I pecked on lips, that answer was perfect.

"What do you think Berry?" I queried with an arched eyebrow.

"Well Finn is rather dashing..."

"Yea the whole deer in headlights look in a total turn on." I sneered.

"He is cute, but he's no Puck." Quinn admitted.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Still Brittany here is like the hottest thing going." I smirked as she blushed a little.

She then wrapped her arms around my neck and began to kiss me pretty heatedly. Her hands then began to roam and tug at my clothing. I tried to pull away from her searing lips.

"B, we have company, remember?" I said a little breathlessly.

"Oh yea."

She resumed her initial kissing and continued to feel me up. I could feel both Rachel and Quinn's eyes on us in either shock or disbelief I couldn't tell. I pushed Brittany off once more.

"Later ok... later." I said bluntly.

"Oh... ok." I nestled my head back onto her chest and she patted my hair instead.

"Well now that that's over..." Quinn snickered.

"Sorry, she just can't get enough of me." I said we a smug grin.

"That's true, especially when you do that thing with your tongue-"

"Any gossip we should know about from Glee?" I cut across her quickly.

"Well Mike Chang seems to be more interested in Tina then he does in developing his musical excellence." Rachel suggested.

"Oh god, Asian fusion." I groaned.

Quinn sat in thought for a moment and then piped up. "Mr Schue and Pillsbury are totally going at it."

"At what?" Brittany questioned.

"Quinn thinks they're into each other, which is totally true. He's a full on sap for her."

"I think its endearing that Mr Schuester likes her and feels the need to express it through song on occasion. It's not like the guys in school would ever do anything remotely romantic like that." Rachel pined.

"I definitely agree." Quinn said with definite longing.

"I don't." Brittany said. "S always does cute things for me, like putting extra lemon in my master cleanse because that's the way I like it and the way she'll brighten my day with a kiss or a hug or whatever. Then even sometimes she'll sing too, did she not tell you guys that?"

"Awh..." Quinn and Rachel cooed together.

"Shut up you two and thanks Britt." I said as I simply kissed her on the cheek feeling her arm wrap around me once more.

It was getting late but I wanted to cap off the night with a couple of drinks. I searched through the kitchen and found some beer and half a bottle of vodka. I brought it back in and Rachel's face fell. She eventually gave in due to my taunting, yay me. We started on the beer and then played 'I Never' with the vodka. Rachel apparently never cheated on a test and has never slept with anyone while Quinn has never been in love with anyone. Brittany got so drunk that I had to move her fingers for her, so we called it a night. I got some pillows and blankets for everyone. I stayed with Brittany on the couch and I was too wasted to even care where the other to slept. Just before everything when black I heard Brittany muttering.

"You know what San... I guess I don't need a duck. We'll just put you in a yellow dress and you can be my little ducky."

"I always will Britt, I always will."

Shit... My head is going to pound in the morning.

**_Yes There will be more... Cute Brittana on the way_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Sorry that its been ages :( love to all reviewers :)_**

I woke to sound of Santana grunting and rolling around. It was the best morning wake up call, her cute face soft and deep in sleep. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and I looked up to see Quinn snuggled into the armchair and Rachel on the floor snoring lightly. I took it upon myself to wake Santana with my lips. She smiled into the kiss that I pressed to her mouth before her eyelids fluttered open still in a sleepy haze.

"Morning Starshine." I whispered as I dipped my head for another kiss.

"Ay Dios Mio my head." Was the groaned response from Santana.

I stroked her hair thoughtfully and thanked whichever God lived upstairs that I didn't get hangovers. Santana would be like this for a good hour or so. She'll shuffle around complaining and then eventually get something for her headache. I don't know why, it's just what she did. She started to move on the couch and I loosened my grip as she slid off onto her feet.

"Ugh, is the room spinning?" She asked before she came crashing back on top of me.

"San... Oww!" I jerked away as she toppled forward.

"You're supposed to catch me bitch." She sneered playfully.

I wrestled myself onto her hips and straddled her.

"Wouldn't you rather I do this?" I winked down at her.

I lowered my head and brought our lips so close that I could feel her breath on my own. I moved myself to her neck without meeting her lips and she huffed audibly as I giggled. I nipped at her neck and swiped my tongue over known sensitive spots.

"Momma needs some aspirin babe." Santana mumbled.

"You also need a room." A comment came from Quinn on the other side of the room.

I could see a blush creeping up on Santana's face but she forced it away, I loved to see her have those cute moments of embarrassment. It made her human; I'm still considering the fact that she's a magical fairy though.

"I'll just note the tone of jealousy in your voice will I Q?" She retorted.

"I have to say-" Rachel started.

"You really, really don't." Santana cut her short.

I dug one of my knees into her side and she groaned slightly, I caught her eye and gave her my best pout; the 'be nice' one. I always had to use that one when Rachel was around. She hung her head and rubbed it with her hand.

"Gets me every damn time." She scowled.

She attempted again to slide from under me. She successfully made it to her feet and continued out the door to the kitchen. I got up and stretched a little before following her. As I stood in the door way she had her back facing me as she threw the aspirin down her neck. I skipped in and slid my arms around her waist.

"You know, of what I can remember, I had fun last night." She grumbled.

"Yea, me too. Thanks for being nice to Rachel."

"Anything for you sweetie." She murmured as she turned herself to face me.

Her arms locked around my neck and I used my hips to push her back slightly against the counter top. I hoisted her up onto it and she leaned down to kiss me softly. The kisses got more heated and her tongue danced around my own. Her hands ran through my hair and she moaned into my lips. A clearing of a throat riled Santana and her head whipped around mine to see who it was.

"Seriously Q, major cock blocking."

"S..." I mumbled.

"Yea baby?" She looked back to me.

"Do you have a-"

"What? No... Brittany we've done it before... you've seen my... I'll talk to you later." She huffed.

"You two need your own show, seriously. Do you guys plan on letting me make you breakfast or are we gonna starve?" Quinn questioned.

"I want the smiley face toast you make me." I squealed excitedly.

"Sure thing I'll help Q, go keep Berry company." She smiled with one final kiss as she hopped off the counter top.

I beamed at both Santana and Quinn as I left the room and faintly heard Quinn mutter.

"You make her smiley faced toast?" And after came a slight thud and a shriek from Quinn.

I bounced into the living room to see Rachel on the couch flipping through television channels with the remote in hand. I sat down beside her and forced her to stop on cartoon network; my favourite.

"Brittany, this is highly dangerous for my brain cells, I can feel them trying to scamper away from this mindless drivel. I wish to watch something more fulfilling, more moving; perhaps a documentary on natural geographic would suffice?"

"Shh... it's the Powerpuff Girls!" I sat Indian style beside Rachel and glued my eyes to the television. "Blossom, Buttercup c'mere for a minute!" I shouted out towards the kitchen.

"Please do not tell me the Powerpuff Girls is on again?" Quinn groaned.

"Sure is Blossom."

"For fuck sake." Santana growled.

Rachel just had a sort of confused face on.

"Oh Rachel, you see, we all used to love this show and we decided that I was Blossom, Santana was Buttercup and Brittany was Bubbles, it just kind of fit you know?" Quinn tried to explain.

"I see." Even I could tell she didn't really see.

"I wish there was a fourth one." I frowned.

"Nah Berry can be Mojo jojo." Santana snorted.

"Oh and which character do I portray best, Mojo jojo?"

"Yea the freakish green monkey." Santana laughed and Quinn slightly giggled.

I could see Rachel preparing one of those stupid diva storm outs so I looked to Santana who looked straight to the ground.

"You know the good type of freakish green." She tried. "We've got breakfast to make, right Q." Quinn simply nodded and they returned to the kitchen.

We all shared a great breakfast and then Quinn and Rachel both had to go home. We walked them to the door and there were hugs all round, even Santana hugged Rachel; I was proud.

It was about ten o clock when Santana and I decided we should go to bed. I snuggled into my duvet as she changed. She then made her way over and crawled onto bed towards me seductively. I smiled towards her and she kissed me a couple of times before she slid under the covers and pressed herself tight against me. Santana wrapped her arms around me and I loved that feeling of her just being there.

"San?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you tell me a story?"

"Sure Britt, the adventures of S and B?" She smirked.

"Yea!"

"Ok, well once upon a time there was a girl called S-

"That's you!" I called out.

"And another girl called B-"

"That's me!" I called out again.

"Uh huh, well one day S was sitting in park all alone. She was sad about something and didn't want to talk to anybody. She cried all day and the night before. It was all over some stupid guy as usual.-"

"I want a happy story Sanny." I pouted.

"I know I know I'm getting there. Anyway, then B came up and sat beside her. S made an angry face at her and just kept being sad. B really wanted to help but she didn't know what to do. Then she got the best idea ever, she grabbed S's hand and they headed off towards the pond. S just wanted to sit back down and cry because of the stupid jerk that had hurt her but B wouldn't let her, she promised her that she would make her happy. They stood at the side of the pond for a while and finally B's face brightened up at the sight of the ducks.-"

"Ducks!"

"Yea, ducks. S was happy now but it wasn't because of the ducks, it was because of the smile that had appeared on B's face. That beautiful, ravishing smile that told her everything was going to be ok. From that day on she knew that she didn't want silly boys anymore, and so S and B lived happily ever after from that day at the pond."

"Are we going to live happily ever after?" I asked nervously.

"For ever and ever." She whispered as she tightened her hold on me.

"And San..."

"Yes Britt?"

"Will there be ducks?"

"If you want ducks, then there will be ducks."

"I love you." My throat went dry, it's like it meant more this time.

"I love you too baby."

We have two more days of this, but I don't want it to end. I want us to be gay married or something so she can be my gay wife and go gay shopping and stuff. It's kind of weird how you have to put gay in front of everything, I'll ask Santana about it.

**_Reviews make me work faster :) umm so there's one more vacation chapter and then onwards. Sorry if it seems like I'm dragging this on, I just love writing about it!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_As I've said in my updates Merry Christmas! :) I hope you ENJOY... Reviews are loved_**

I woke up with Brittany curled up in my arms snoring slightly. I checked the clock and it read eleven thirty five so I decided it was about time to get up. Even though I didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty laying on me, it was kind of necessary to get out of the bed. I nudged her gently and her gorgeous eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." I whispered to her as I kissed her forehead.

"We've only got like two more days San." She frowned.

"But there gonna be the best two days ever, I promise."

With that she snuggled further under the covers insisting that we stay put.

"But then how will we get stuff for the party ready?" I smirked to myself.

"PARTY?" She squealed happily. "We're having a party?"

"Well duh... now get off me, I need to go to the store and get some things."

I took my opportunity to slide from beneath her. I didn't like the sudden burst of cold that hit me as I removed the duvet but something had to give. I got changed and went for the door.

"You want me to come with?"

"Nah Britt, I got it. You just do whatever." I flashed a smile at her over my shoulder.

"I'll make you breakfast!" She beamed, still excited at the prospect of a party.

"Just don't burn the house down." I laughed.

Oh shit, I totally jinxed it.

* * *

I turned the key as I returned from my shopping trip juggling three bags. I kicked the door closed behind me and was glad that I wasn't welcomed by the fire alarm ringing. I went straight for the kitchen and dropped the bags on the table. I turned to see Brittany slaving at one of the counters.

I looped my arms around her waist and smiled broadly into her neck. She continued to chop the fruit in front of her diligently.

"I could totally get used to coming home to this." I whispered to her.

"What? Fruit salad?" I could picture the scrunched up look of confusion on her face.

"No Britt, you." I said with a quick peck on her check.

I started to unpack the bags that I had filled with chips and alcohol. Yes I was able buy beer, honestly, show those clerks some cleavage and they'd give you anything. I sent Puck a text to get word out about the party and he said to consider it done. Brittany then handed me a bowl of mixed fruit and we sat at the table. I pushed the emptied bags across the table and ate my breakfast as Brittany did the same.

* * *

After hiding all the particularly valuable things we went upstairs to get ready for the party. Brittany flicked through her closet and picked out that dress, a black, backless dress; that she knew I couldn't resist her in. I purred in agreement as she asked me if she looked good. She twirled in her dress and I thanked the lord that I wasn't a guy because if I was... Well I got how Finn had his 'issues' sometimes. I grabbed some skinny jeans, heels and a short little top that showed off my abs.

"What do you think?" I asked her as I looked critically in the mirror.

"You're beautiful."

"Brittany you're not even looking" I sighed.

"But Santana your always beautiful so it doesn't matter if I look are not."

My breath got caught in my throat at her comment. No one had ever really said anything like that to me, ever. Sure I was hot, but people like Puck had never called me beautiful.

"Thanks Brittany."

I walked up to the bed where she was sitting trying to zip up her heels. I sat down beside her and waited until she was finished with her shoe. I then took her hand and laced her fingers in mine and squeezed them gently.

"I love you, you know."

"I know, I love you too." She smiled.

I got up and kept hold of her hand, I led her downstairs so we could set up some more for the party. Eventually the doorbell rang with Puck leading the rest of Lima into Brittany's house.

Soon the house was full of people, literally you couldn't have moved among the throngs of people. The music was blaring out of the speakers and Brittany was encircled on the make shift dance floor. I was sitting on one of the couches doing shots with Quinn watching my girl shake what her momma gave her.

"Thanks for the party S." Quinn slurred.

"Don't worry about it Q. Is your little freak- I mean friend here?" I laughed.

"Rachel isn't here no. And fuck off Santana, she was way cooler about Beth then you were."

"Whatever you say preggers, your drunk anyway."

"Fuck you Santana."

"Nah Brittany will later." I quipped.

"Ugh you're disgusting." She giggled.

I got up from the couch a little tipsier then I was before I sat down. I walked over to Brittany's little dance circle a pushed pass a couple of freakishly huge jocks. I met her eyes and they lit up.

"Santana!" She screeched.

She pulled me into her circled and started to dance again. I wasn't much of a dancer but when you dance with Brittany, she makes it so easy. She turned herself and pressed her back close to my body. She kept in time with the music as she swayed gently. Her hands came up to lock around my neck and my arms wrapped themselves around her waist. I kissed up and down her neck and bit softly at it.

"We're going upstairs. Now." I said into her ear.

She spun around and I saw her eyes, usually so clear and blue, were dark with want. She basically pushed me out into the hallway, towards the stairs. I saw Finn and decided to burden him with keeping this place in order.

"Frankenteen make sure this place is as good as I left it."

"Where are you going?"

"Where the fuck you think I'm going?"

"Oh uh... I guess."

"Good, c'mon B."

I yanked her up the stairs and we headed for her room. Thankfully no one had occupied her room because if they had I don't think we would have even noticed.

Her dress was off faster than my brain could work out how to get my jeans off. She was in her underwear smirking at my failing attempts. She hooked her fingers into the top of my jeans and popped the button with ease. I flung every other item of clothing on me around the room. I curled my index finger towards her as I walked to the bed. She tackled me and we fell onto the bed tangled in each other.

"Thanks Britt."

"I just can't help it."

I laughed out loud as I sat on top of her. My lips met hers finally and I caressed every inch of her, my hands glided over every skin covered surface. I kissed a trail down to her bellybutton and tugged at her panties which were annoyingly still on. She moved so I could get them off and I continued my kisses. She wriggled cutely as I nestled between her legs.

"Oh Santana, I need you." she moaned.

And that was my cue. I kissed around her thighs and dove to her core. I sucked up and down her folds, savouring the incredible taste. My tongue moved instinctively and swiped across her clit several times. Brittany writhed in pleasure.

"San, Sannn!" She screamed.

I bit down on her clit delicately and laved my tongue over the sensitive spot.

"SAN!" She squealed.

I plunged two fingers into Brittany's hot, wet opening and her breath hitched dramatically. I thrust in and out until I could feel she was close. I was too aroused at this point to even concentrate. I tried to shift myself and get some friction from Brittany's leg to relieve some of the pressure. It was working so well and then I felt a hand cupping me. Brittany had moved her hand and thankfully she had two fingers that were ready to work.

"Brittany baby, harder." I called to the girl.

We eventually both came undone and flopped onto each other wrapped up in sheets. We both had that afterglow of sex and just lay staring at each other.

"I fucking love you." I mumbled into her chest.

"I love you too S."

We fell asleep with the beats of the music still thumping through the air.

* * *

I woke up with music still ringing in my ears. I could still taste the alcohol on my breath, not attractive. I got off Brittany and headed to the bathroom to get some mouthwash. I grabbed a pair of sweat and a t-shirt and put them on. I then padded downstairs to see what state the rooms were like. I was halfway down the stairs when I heard a movement. Someone was in the fucking house. I crept closer to the noise coming from the kitchen and opened the door slowly.

"Morning Santana." Quinn welcomed.

"What the fuck? You freaked the crap outta me." I sighed.

"I slept here last night, not like you and Britt would have noticed." She winked.

"That wasn't creepy at all."

"You know Finn cleaned this whole place last night, what did you say to him, I need to know."

"Well I'm generally a nice person so you know I just asked."

We both laughed, for a good while actually. I had a quick look around the lower floor and as Quinn had said it was reasonably clean. Quinn decided to take off before Brittany got up because she didn't want to see what we got up to in our spare time. I saw her to the door and made a start on some sort of meal. It was already two o clock and this was our last day in our little fantasy world. I made waffles and went to check on Brittany.

I shook her slightly and she grumbled incoherently.

"Brittany? It's morning sweetheart."

"Ok ok I'm up."

"What do you want to do today?"

"I want to build a fort."

"Huh?"

"Like we used to San, you remember."

I did indeed remember. We used to build little 'forts' out of sheets and sit under them all night and just talk about nothing. They were, as people say, the good old days; I wanted those memories back clearer so I promised we'd build a fort that night. We ate our waffles and sat on the couch cuddling until Brittany literally couldn't stand the electricity running through her from the idea of building a fort. I sighed and we got to work.

I grabbed four of the kitchen chairs and set them up in the living room. I got a couple of sheets from the linen closet and threw them over the chairs and Brittany brought blankets and pillows from her room and placed them in the fort.

I smiled as the memories flooded back. And realisation struck as she sat wrapped up in blankets patting the space next to her for me.

I've always loved her.

**_So we're finished with the vacation... where to go now? I could finish... or I could send them somewhere, anywhere? Any ideas? Anywhere scratch New York, why is it that they always go to New York with Quinn and Rachel? I don't know... So where are they going to go?_**

**_And I know I am currently writing another fic where they go to New York but... well... that's different ok? :)_**

**_REVIEW_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_I know it's been a while and I'm sorry but here you are! :) This is the second last chapter, my first story coming to an end, *tear tear*_**

_8 years on..._

I never got nervous. Never ever, until today.

I stood shaking a little as I stared in the mirror. If I was honest I never looked better, my white strapless dress clung to me perfectly. My hair was tied up in a neat bun and my makeup was minimal.

My mother stood behind me telling me that it was going to be a beautiful day and how proud of me she was. I turned and hugged her tightly; finally mine and Santana's promises were coming true.

"Britt, honey, it's time to go." My dad announced as he put his head around the door.

"I... okay, I'm ready." I said as I picked up my bouquet.

"Sweetie, I love you and I know Santana does too. I just can't believe how fast you've grown up, it seems like it was just yesterday that you were first introducing me to her and look at you two now." My mom sobbed.

We hugged one last time before I hooked my arm in my fathers and we waited at the bottom of the aisle.

The music started up and we began to walk. I didn't even feel myself moving, all I saw was Santana looking as beautiful as ever. She decided to wear a little black dress because it suited her more than white, although I thought she would have looked stunning in anything.

My father kissed me on the check and handed me over to Santana and she gently grabbed my hand. She smiled widely; it was the best smile I've ever seen on her face.

"You are the most gorgeous person I have ever met" She whispered softly into my ear.

I giggled and returned an 'I love you'.

The ceremony was beautiful and it came time to read our vows. Santana started off and took both my hands in hers.

"Brittany, I've always dreamt of this day, the day where you finally become my wife. My future has never been with anyone else, it was always you. You mean the world to me and I hope you know that I am never going to let you go. I love you and want nothing more than you" A tear fell from her eye and I swiped it off her cheek.

It was my turn now and I met her eyes. "Santana, I don't remember most things, but I do remember everything you say. That's because it's the most important to me, you're the most important to me. I know I may not be the brightest but you've always made me feel special, feel like I could do anything. You're amazing and I couldn't ask for anything other than you. I love you San."

We were both crying, trying desperately not to ruin our makeup though.

Quinn then brought up our rings and kissed us both on the cheek. We slid on each other's rings and just looked at each other for a moment, taking in what had just happened.

Our dreams had finally come true. This was what we'd both wanted since we first met; now we are officially going to stay together forever.

We shared a kiss and made our way down the aisle pinkies linked. There was rice thrown everywhere thanks to Puck getting his hands on it. Santana was about to hit him over the head but I briskly pulled her into the wedding car. I hugged her and placed my head in the crook of her neck. I pulled back slightly to examine my ring and smiled gleefully at it.

"We did it, we finally did it." She whispered pulling me close once more.

"We're going to be together forever and ever."

"Until death do us part, right?" She smiled.

"Exactly."

* * *

As we pulled up to the reception I kissed Santana one last time before exiting the car. She grabbed hold of my hand and we walked in together.

"May I present to you Mrs and Mrs Lopez-Pierce." The announcer called and the attending crowd stood and cheered at our arrival.

We sat at the head table and listened as Santana's father made a very quick speech and then my own father got up and spoke of memories gone by. He spoke about how Santana and I had always shared an unbreakable bond and that we were simply meant to be together. I kissed him on the cheek and as he sat down Santana rose to her feet.

"I would just like to thank everyone for being here today. This is undoubtedly the greatest day of my life and I'm glad I got the chance to share it with you all. This woman has made me the happiest I've ever been, and the prospect of sharing the rest of my life with her isn't daunting or scary, it feels natural. I love you Brittany and I don't think I'll ever stop." She looked down towards me with fondness in her eyes. "I hope everyone enjoys the rest of the night here, thanks again." With that she sat back down in her chair.

She looked towards me, waiting for me to get up and speak. I stood up slowly and surveyed the room.

"I'm not sure if I can say it any better than Santana did. I want to thank everyone who supported us. To Quinn also for being the best friend we both could have asked for because Santana can be kind of a handful sometimes." There was an air of giggling around the room and Santana smiled too. "I want to thank my parents who encouraged me to be who I truly am and not to change. And I want to thank you Santana for being my soul mate. There is no one else like you San and I think it's a bit of an understatement when I say I love you because I really love you! So um thanks and have fun."

I took my seat and kissed Santana on the lips, smiling all the while.

We went to cut the cake and Santana wrapped her hands around mine as we posed with the knife in hand for the photographer. I cut a slice and grabbed some of the icing. I stuffed it into Santana mouth and she laughed heartedly as she returned the attack. I put a stop to it by kissing her and that settled it.

We danced the night away and fell into bed at an unholy hour. We consummated our marriage three times, just to make sure and fell asleep wrapped in each other.

Before we fell totally asleep however Santana held out her pinkie and I latched on with my own.

Best Friends. Partners. Soul mates.

**_The next chapter will be our last and so I think all who faved, alerted and reviewed it meant a lot and still does... REVIEW :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**So finally the last chapter :) this was my first fic so thank you to everyone who supported :D ENJOY**_

Forever seemed like the perfect amount to spend with Brittany.

But now, it's almost like I wanted more time.

Long gone are the days of unsure decisions and desperate inner monologues. No more need for an OCD student councillor to tell me what I already know. I have touched on something that most girls or boys won't every have the choice or a chance to have. True love sounds like it hopped right out of a fairytale. It doesn't seem believable anymore; but I found it.

"SanSan, what are you up to?" Brittany poked her head around the door of the study.

I ushered her in with a wave of a hand. I placed my hands on her protruding stomach and rubbed soothing circles around her navel. She giggled, she always loved when I did this.

"You hungry?" I asked her.

"Nah; I kind of wanna go for a walk though"

"Though the park?"

She nodded and went off to change. I loved the way in all the years we were together she'd been to the park hundreds of times but it didn't matter, it never failed to make Brittany happy. She put on her 'walking shoes' and I held out my hand as we left for the park a couple of blocks down the street.

We had bought the house three years previously. I liked it because it was practical, three bedroom detached with a decent sized garden and an open plan throughout. Brittany however had loved it because of the park so close by. We had been thinking about the house and decided to take a stroll and have a look at the neighbourhood. Of course the park had to have a pond and of course that pond had to contain-

"Duckies." Brittany exclaimed. "They're still here."

"Britt, it's been three years; they're always _here._" I said sarcastically. "Why do you like them so much?"

"I never told you did I?" She said with a grin.

"So there's a reason, do tell."

"Well um... do you remember the first time we met?" She began as we walked over towards a bench and sat down.

"What when we met at that at the playground when we were like six?"

"Yeah, but do you remember after?" I nodded and let her continue. "Well after the playground and you kicked Billy Ronson for pushing me over."

I snorted with laughter at that memory. It was so vivid.

"Then we went over to the pond, that was the first time I'd ever seen ducks and I love them so much because you were there with me. They remind me of you San, I can't help be happy when I see them because I just remember that time when we were six and then I think from that moment you've made me the happiest girl ever."

"Baby, I love you."

"I think it's all these hormones that made me tell you that." She laughed staring down at her stomach.

"We're nearly there hun, nearly there."

Who knew that perfection existed? I'd be the last one to say that it did. I'm the girl who got the boob job and threw up to be skinny. I'm the girl who struggled with her sexuality and turned out to be gay. I'm the girl who was the bitch because I didn't know how to deal with feelings. There was one person who stood by me and told me I was beautiful, that I was accepted and that I was loved.

"Sannie, come watch Oprah with me." Brittany called from downstairs.

Brittany had two cravings while pregnant. They were the oddest cravings I had ever come across. One of them was what she liked to call 'fighting the man'. I know what you're thinking; sweet innocent Brittany? Yes she watched Oprah and wanted to sign every petition going from 'gay rights' to 'stop the whaling'. The other craving she probably got from me; was sex. Every single moment of every single day she was totally up for it. Even I need a break sometimes.

I snuggled up beside on the couch as she watched her Oprah and chattered on about rights and equality. Slowly my eyelids closed and I was off in a dream world; Brittany's voice echoing in the background.

It only seemed like minutes later but I was being roused by a very frantic Brittany. The panic in her eye was better than any alarm clock or wake up call.

"Brittany, what's wrong?... B tell me!" I implored her to speak up as she stayed silent.

"My... my waters broke." She whispered.

"Holy crap!" I probably should have been more relaxed but this was huge. "Alright you go to the car and I'll grab the bag."

I ran up stairs and into our room to grab the baby bag. As I ran back down to my wife I passed our future babies room. The tears started to flow freely and the grin on my face was unstoppable.

As I sat into the car and started the engine Brittany simply laughed at me. "Crying already mama to be."

"Don't even start Brittany." I blubbered.

We got to the hospital in record time and I did the whole 'everybody my wife's having a baby' to the bored reply of the receptionist.

"Everybody's having babies up in here, you ain't the only ones."

"Hell to the no, I wants me a room right now."

"Do you want to miss the birth of yo child? Cause I can make it happen." She threatened.

"SannieBear please be nice, I need you here." Brittany said when she came into earshot of my conversation with the receptionist.

I retreated from the fight and put an arm around Brittany. "I'm sorry; can we get a room please?" I said with my eyes downcast to the floor.

"Now sweetie you just go down the hall to room number seven." She directed to Brittany and then turned to glower at me.

"Thank you." We both said at the same time heading towards our room.

One hour.

Five hours.

Eight hours.

Twelve hours.

Sixteen hours.

After sixteen hours of bone crushing hand holding, screaming and yelping we were getting somewhere. The doctors were in position and I was beside a red faced Brittany whispering how well she was doing and how we were nearly there.

"Ok Ms Lopez-Pierce you can push when you feel ready."

It all felt very real.

When I held seven pound eight ounces baby Abby in my arms for the first time at four or five in the morning I looked to the sleeping Brittany and I had never loved her more.

I didn't want more time with Brittany like I had first thought. It was as if we were starting again, like we had more time than ever before.

I didn't have a problem telling Brittany that I loved her anymore unlike my teenage self.

The only problem I had was trying to get across _how much_ I loved her.

**Thank you to everyone who has read this and to anyone who alerted or reviewed or faved :D This is my first complete fic so tell what you think overall and take a look at my other fics if you like :) Laterss**


End file.
